The Final Battle - DR2
Die Rebellion 2 - Fortsetzung von Die Rebellion Prolog Was bisher geschah: Was bisher geschah: Anders als in unserem Universum entschied sich Teridax, nachdem er Miserix besiegt hatte, seinen Plan noch einmal komplett zu überdenken und zu verändern. Schließlich gelang es ihm, Mata Nui einzuschläfern und die Herrschaft in Metru Nui zu übernehmen. Die Toa, die hier lebten, wurden allesamt von ihm getötet, darunter auch Toa Dume. Dann begann sein Siegeszug rund um die Welt. Die Armeen von Gorast unter Leitung von Vultraz nahmen (mittels eines riesigen Damms) die Grube ein, bald darauf auch die Tren Krom Halbinsel und die kleine Insel von Tren Krom, während Spiriah Zakaz, Mata Nui und Karda Nui angriff. Icarax und Krika schlossen ihre Armeen zusammen und nahmen Xia und Karzahni ein. Außerdem waren sie am Angriff auf den südlichen Kontinent mit dabei, genau wie Kojol und Vamprah, die sich außerdem um Voya Nui kümmerten, das vom Kontinent losgebrochen war. Bitil, Chirox und Mutran fanden und besetzten Daxia, während Antroz den Feldherren Sidorak auf Stelt besiegen konnte. Teridax übernahm die Oberherrschaft über die Welt der Matoraner und regierte im Kollosseum über sechs Provinzen, die von den jeweiligen Makuta verwaltet wurden. Doch einige Toa, darunter Lhikan und Takanuva, befreiten nach 10 000 Jahren den von Krika ja nur eingesperrten Miserix und gündeten eine Wiederstandsbewegung. Diese griff - in sechs Armeen aufgeteilt, die einzelnen Provinzen an und eroberten sie; eine nach der anderen. Dabei fand Helryx, eine von den Armeeanführern, eine mysteriöse Steinplatte, auf der Verschwörer unter Leitung von Makuta Antroz aufgelistet waren. Doch Antroz' Schergen gelang es, das zu vertuschen und Helryx aufzuhalten. Zu dieser Zeit war die Rebellion in den Provinzen dann auch schon vorbei, und alle konzentrierten sich auf die Einnahme von Metru Nui... Kapitel 1: Überraschung (Ta-Metru) Die Ta-Matoraner arbeiteten hart. Sie wurden bewacht und beaufsichtigt von ein paar Schattenmatoranern und zwei Toa des Schattens, die gerade über die Baustelle schritten. "Nun, Nidhiki", fragte der eine Schattentoa, "wirst du dir auch mal einen Palast bauen lassen, so wie ich?" "Ja, Tuyet", antwortete dieser mit Blick auf das schon fast fertige Eingangstor, das die Form von Tuyets Maske hatte, "Ich werde ihn allerdings nicht mit Bomben im Eingangstor bauen. wofür sind denn die?" Dann gab es einen großen Knall und tausende Rebellen stürmten auf die Straße. Nidhiki und Tuyet bekämpften sie sofort, aber es waren zu viele; und es wurde die Stadtwache kontaktiert. Vakama lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und sah hinab auf die Straßenkämpfe, als er auf einmal einen Makutavirus sah - in einer grünen Energiekugel über Le-Metru. Dann begann es: Jedes lebende Wesen in der Stadt wurde von der Energie getroffen und veränderte sich ... Matoraner wurden Toa, Toa jedoch passierte nichts ... und auch die Makuta sahen noch genauso aus wie vorher. Vakama sprang aus seinem Fenster und griff den ersten Trupp Rahkshi an, den er sah. Ach war das schön, ein Toa zu sein! Miserix sank erschöpft zu Boden. Das war der mächtigte und größte Virus den er je erschaffen hatte, aber dadurch würden sie die Schlacht wahrscheinlich gewinnen. Er sah auf zu dem Käfigen, in denen die Klakk gehalten wurden. Gerade wurden sie geöffnet, und ein paar hundert Schattenwesen würden bald wieder das sein, was sie einmal waren. Lhikan rannte durch die straßen von Ta-Metru, auf der Suche nach tuyet und Nidhiki, seinen ehemaligen Toa-Kollegen, die jetzt dem Bösen dienten. Er musste sie - vor allem Tuyet - auf die richtige Seite bekommen ... Kapitel 2: Der Plan (Kolosseum) Teridax sah lächelnd über die erleuchtete Stadt hinweg. Ja, es funktionierte, der Plan war im Gange, und Miserix würde kommen um ihn töten zu wollen. Doch dann würde es schon zu spät sein; denn Teridax hatte einen Doppelgänger namens Tridax, den er in der letzten Zeit so weit trainiert hatte, dass er jetzt ähnlich wie sein Anführer kämpfte. Hier und da gab es Explosionen in der Stadt, die Kämpfenden kannten keine Gnade. Doch alles dies gehörte zu Teridax' großem Plan, den er ja angeblich geändert hatte ... doch nein, er hatte ihn nur verbessert, und zwar so, dass nichts schiefgehen konnte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an damals, den Tag, an dem er Miserix besiegt hatte - sein Plan war damals noch gewesen, nach einigen kleineren Anstrengungen nach Metru Nui zu gehen und sich als Turaga der Stadt auszugeben. Doch Icarax, einer der versammelten Makuta, hatte Teridax immer wieder gefragt, wieso er diese ganze Geheime Im-Hintergrund-Arbeit leistete ... und nicht einfach alle niedermetzelte. Das brachte Teridax auf eine Idee ... zunächst tat er, wie ihm befohlen worden war, und eroberte das Universum. Dann, vor etwa 3000 Jahren, pflanzte er vielen Kraata einen Virus ein und schickte sie durch das Universum ... auf der Suche nach einigen Opfern, denen sie einen verheerenden Traum gaben... Antroz wanderte durch eine Wüste, ganz alleine, als plötzlich ein Toa-großes Wesen vor ihm stand, aber es war kein Toa ... es war ein Roboter aus Stein. Dieser sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. Auf einmal konnte sich Antroz nicht mehr bewegen ... doch er flog, er flog ... in die Augen des Wesens hinein. Dort drinnen kam er auf einmal in eine riesige Höhle ... im Kopf des Wesens ...? Und das absurdeste war, das sich in dieser Höhle Metru Nui befand. Er flog näher an die Stadt heran ... und sah die Makuta ... auch sich selbst ... in einer Ratskammer des Kolosseums. Antroz erinnerte sich: Das war vor 27.000 Jahren, als sie Mata Nui eingeschläfert hatten. Der Traum ging weiter ... Antroz flog aus dem Wesen heraus, und stand ihm wieder gegenüber, bloß dass er sich jetzt knietief im Wasser befand. Dann sah er, wie das Wesen - Mata Nui, wie Antroz jetzt endlich merkte - die Augen schloss, hinfiel und im Meer versank. Nur sein Gesicht sah noch heraus ... und auf diesem bildete sich eine Insel. Teridax lächelte. Oh ja, das war der Traum gewesen, woraufhin Antroz eine Verschwörung organisiert hatte ... er wollte Mata Nui erwecken, der Traum hatte etwas in ihm geregt. All das gehörte zum großen Plan. Kapitel 3: Kontrolle (Onu-Metru) Antroz saß an einem der großen Kontrollcomputer, wo er Bilder aus der ganzen Stadt sah. Ta-Metru brannte. Es war voll mit Kämpfenden Toa, die meisten konnten davon ihre Kräfte noch nicht wirklich kontrollieren. Aber da massenweise Klakk über den Stadtteil hinwegflogen, wurden die Schattenwesen immer weniger und halfen den anderen Toa. Bald jedoch mussten sie aus dem Gebiet fliehen, denn immer mehr Häuser brannten und das Feuer konnte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. In Ga-Metru sah es nicht ganz so schlimm aus, die meisten Gebiete wurden noch immer von Rahkshi und Visorak bewacht, während nahe der Grenze zu Ta-Metru immer mehr Kämpfe auftraten. Damit Ga-Metru nicht abfackelte, rissen die Rahkshi eine Brücke nach der anderen ein - und rissen viele Kämpfende in den Tod - sodass es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, von Feuer- in den Wasserstadtteil zu wechseln. In Le-Metru dagegen hatte man sich kaum gegen die Rebellen wehren können, da sie von hier gestartet waren und schon vor der Rebellion die Stadtteilregierung auf ihre Seite gezogen hatten. Deshalb rebellierten hier alle gegen die Rahkshi und Visorak, bevor diese überhaupt richtig merkten, was los war. Im Nachbarbezirk Ko-Metru wurde mehr gekämpft, denn die Makuta Kojol, Bitil und Vamprah hatten sich hierher begeben, da sie glaubten, dass man sie im eisigen Schneegebiet wohl kaum finden könnte. Doch nun waren hier so viele Toa des Eises unterwegs, dass sie sich gar nicht richtig verstecken konnten. Kojol und Bitil schafften es noch, sich wegzuteleportieren, während Vamprah so weit abgekühlt wurde, bis er erfror. Die Archive von Onu-Metru waren - von außen betrachtet - ruhig, hier gab es keine Schlacht. Deshalb waren alle, die hier lebten, so schnell wie möglich in die Nachbarbezirke geeilt, um mitkämpfen zu können. Was sie jedoch nicht wussten, war, dass tief in den Archiven Antroz, Mutran und die anderen Verschwörer saßen und ihren Plan erfüllt sahen. Der einzige Bezirk, in dem es wirklich völlig ruhig war, war Po-Metru. Ähnlich wie in Onu-Metru waren hier alle Toa nach Ga-Metru hinübergeeilt und heizten den Rahkshi, die die Brücken nach Ta-Metru abgebrochen hatten, jetzt von der anderen Seite ein. Antroz lehnte sich zurück und hätte gelächelt, wenn das alles gewesen wäre. Doch er wusste, dass der Große Geist unter diesem Krieg litt und seine Schritte langsamer wurden. Jetzt war die Kanohi Ignika dran. Kapitel 4: Alte Freunde (Le-Metru) Miserix blickte herüber nach Ta-Metru ... oder dem, was davon noch übrig war. Der gesamte Stadtteil war verbrannt und hatte hunderte von Leben gekostet. Jetzt gab es dort, wo einst Matoraner Masken schmiedeten und wo die Schlote rauchten, nur noch glühende Asche, und der ganze Stadtteil ging nach und nach unter in der Protodermis, die die Stadt umgab ... bis nur noch einige wenige schwarze Türme und Balken aus dem schwarzen, derckigen Wasser ragten. Die Brücken zum ehemaligen Stadtteil führten ins Leere ... und von einer dieser nach Le-Metru gerichteten Brücken kamen zwei Wesen ... Nathanael sah Miserix und freute sich. Endlich hatten sie es geschafft, auch wenn gerade hinter ihnen eine halbe Stadt zusammengebrochen war. Miserix jedoch erkannte sie nicht wieder, genauso wie es Bomonga nicht getan hatte ... Jadekasier und Nathanael hatten nämlich ein haarsträubendes Abenteuer in einer anderen Dimension erlebt. Ihr eigentliches Ziel war es gewesen, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und eine gewisse Verschwörung, von der Takanuva und Nathanael erfahren hatten, zu verhindern. Aber einer der Verschwörer hatte sie so weit weg wie möglich geschickt - in ein Paralleluniversum. Dort waren die beiden auf dem völlig zerstörten Südlichen Kontinent gelandet und eine Toa-Gruppe namens Toa Zokah kennengelernt, welche diese dann nach Metru Nui teleportiert hatten. Doch in diesem Universum hatte der Schatten Metru Nui fest in der Hand, und die beiden erfuhren davon, dass Teridax in diesem Universum nahe daran war, die Sonne zu zerstören und somit alles Licht zu vernichten. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie sich mit einer dort lebenden Toa-Gruppe namens Toa Inara verbündet und waren Teridax bis zurück auf den südlichen Kontinent gefolgt, wo sie dann gemeinsam mit den Toa Zokah den Makuta aufhielten - zu dem Preis, dass sie selbst zu Halbmakuta wurden und aus Versehen drei der Zokah mit zurück in ihr Universum nahmen. Diese waren nun aber zurückgekehrt ... dachten sie. Kapitel 5: Neue Freunde (Ta-Metru) Lhikan sah hinunter. Ja, jetzt war der ganze Stadtteil - der vor langer Zeit seine Heimat gewesen war - versunken in der Protodermis, und nur wenige Gebäude sahen noch heraus - so wie das Schattentoa-Regierungshaus von Ta-Metru, auch bekannt als Tuyet-Ta ("Tuyets Palast"), welches ein turmartiger, aber breiter Palast war, der sich ganz oben noch im Bau befunden hatte und bei Fertigstellung größer als der Große Ofen von Ta-Metru gewesen wäre. In eben diesem Palast befand sich Lhikan nun; einerseits um sich zu retten, denn von dem 93 Stockwerke hohen Haus waren 85 versunken, andererseits, um Tuyet und Nidhiki, seine ehemaligen Toa-Geschwister, zu finden und mittels eines Klakkomators - eines Gerätes, dass aufgezeichnete Klakk-Schreie wiedergeben und somit Schattenwesen heilen konnte - wieder zu echten Toa-Helden zu machen. Er stieg ins 89. Stockwerk herauf. Tuyet und Nidhiki hatten sich sicherlich im obersten, 94. Stockwerk, dass momentan noch eine Art Dach war, niedergalassen, denn dort hatte Tuyet ursprünglich einen Ratssaal einrichten wollen. Nun stand ihm hier im 90. stockwerk ein Haufen Vahki gegenüber. Lhikan lächelte und dachte nach was Tuyet und Nidhiki wohl sagen würden, wenn er sie gerettet hatte - während er zwei Vahki per Fußkick die Treppe herunterpoltern ließ und zwei weitere mit seinen Feuerkräften grillte. Er redete sich ein, dass das nicht gegen den Kodex der Toa sein konnte - denn Vahki waren automatische Roboter ... obwohl sie Organe hatten. Der Toa des Feuers sah dem letzten Vahki hinterher, den er aus einem unfertigen Fenster gestoßen hatte ... hoffentlich würde das die Schattentoa auf ihn aufmerksam machen. Deshalb stellte er sich dicht neben die Treppe, die hoch zum 91. Stockwerk führte, den Klakkomator im Anschlag. *** Tuyet stieg die Treppen hinab, bis sie an der zum 90. Stockwerk stand - Ja, dort gab es einen Hinterhalt, dass wusste sie, denn sie war nicht dumm. Wo die Rebellen waren, wusste sie nicht, aber wenn sie es herausfinden würde, würde sie sich ihnen so erbarmungslos entledigen, dass niemand sie hinterher mehr wiedererkennen könnte. "Tuyet" sprach auf einmal eine Stimme aus der Ecke des Raums, und Toa Lhikan kam hervor. "Schön, dass du gekommen bist." Voller Hass wollte sie sich auf ihren ehemaligen Kollegen stürzen ... doch als sie kaum in der Luft war, hörte sie einen Schrei, einen Schrei, der etwas in ihr weckte ... warum sollte sie Lhikan töten? ... er wollte doch nur das Universum befreien. Und statt ihn umzubringen, ließ sie ihre Waffen fallen und schloss ihn in ihre Arme. Kapitel 6: Kampf und Geheimnisse (Ta-Metru/Kolosseum) Nidhiki stand auf dem Tuyet-Ta und sah hinab. Wieso kam Tuyet nicht zurück? Hatte sie sich erledigen lassen? Hatte sie- Nein, hatte man sie zurückverwandelt? Vor Klakk und Klakkomatoran hatte Nidhiki große Angst, denn er wollte auf jeden Fall ein Toa des Schattens bleiben! Also legte er sich neben die Treppe, sodass man ihn von unten nicht sehen konnte, er aber nach unten schießen konnte. Dann hörte er Schritte... Teridax überblickte zufrieden die Stadt. Alles lief nach Plan. Er nahm den Schlauch in die Hand und hielt ihn an seine Brust, dann aktivierte er das Gerät. Das grünliche Leuchten in seinen Augen erlosch, und er brach zusammen. Der Klakkomator flog Lhikan aus der Hand; und dann aus dem Fenster. Er sah zum Dach hinauf, von wo Nidhiki heruntersprang und grinste. "So, Lhikan, mein Bruder", raunte er. Lhikan setzte eine traurige Miene auf. "Das recht, mich Bruder zu nennen, hast du lange verloren, Nidhiki." Daraufhin stürzte sich der Toa der Schatten auf ihn. Teridax' Augen begannen wieder zu leuchten, und langsam richtete er sich auf. "...entferne das E...", murmelte er in sich hinein und sah wieder auf die Stadt hinab, wo er seinen alten Meister Miserix sah. Vergnügt lächelte er. "Du läufst in eine Falle, mein Lieber." "Du kannst dich nicht wehren!", schrie Nidhiki, "du bist Machtlos!" "Machtlos?", schrie Tuyet, "Wer ist hier Machtlos? Alle deine Luftkräfte hast du verloren, Nidhiki, deinen Sinn für das, was gut ist, auch... du bist der einzige hier, der keine Macht mehr hat!" "Macht hat nichts mit Zimperligkeitsgefühlen oder Lüftchenkontrolle zu tun", antwortete der Schattentoa, während er Lhikan und Tuyet mit zwei Händen abwehrte, "sondern mit dem Willen, seine Ziele durchzusetzen!" Und damit schaffte er es, die Toa des Wassers vom Dach des Palstes zu stoßen, sie konnte sich gerade noch festhalten. Nidhiki trat auf ihre Hand. "So, Lhikan", begann er, "Noch ein Schritt und sie fällt die 94 Stockwerke herunter!" T(e)ridax sah herüber zum Tuyet-Ta, auf dem ein paar Gestalten kämpften. Er benutzte seinen Teleskopnlick, und dann lächelte er. Nidhiki war gerade dabei, Tuyet zu töten ... wie amüsant. Dann stand er auf einmal Miserix gegenüber. Kapitel 7: Die Piraka und der Auserwählte (Voya Nui) Wie schnell kann ein Sieg zur Niederlage werden? Minuten zuvor stürmten die sechs Piraka in die Kammer des Lebens, um die Kanohi Ignika von ihrem Hüter zu rauben. Doch dieser setzte seinen Speer der Verschmelzung ein und erschuf aus zweien seiner Feinde ein neues Monster. "Du hast deinen Zweck gut erfüllt, abscheuliches Ding...", murmelte der Wächter, desssen Name Arqurax war - da hatten sie gar nicht zu fragen brauchen, denn sie kannten ihn von früher. "...aber irgendwie langweilt mich dein Anblick bereits ... und dann noch der Gestank. Schlaft schön, kleine Piraka, und hofft, dass ihr morgen noch lebt.", fuhr er fort, während die Macht des Speeres das Wesen in Vezok und Takadox zurück, die beide durch den Explosionsschock bewusstlos wurden. Doch da brach die Wand der Kammer auf, und einige Toa des Schattens stürzten hinein. "Kommen wir zu spät?", fragte ihr Anführer. "Falls ja, reissen wir sie ihnen aus den Klauen!", rief ein anderer, ein ehemaliger Toa des eises namens Matoro, dazu. "Guten Tag", begann Arqurax, "Die Piraka sind leider nicht da. Bitte hinterlassen sie keine Nachricht ... sondern empfangen sie eine!" Und damit warf er einen großen stein in richtung der Toa. ...Keiner kann die Schlacht beschreiben, die sich daraufhin abspielt. Arqurax ist auf seiner Fenrakk-Spinne den Toa fast genau ebenbürtig... "Wir halten das nicht mehr lange durch!", rief der Anführer der Toa; "unsere einzige Hoffnung ist die spezielle Zamorhugel, die uns Antroz gegeben hat. Er sagte, die würde uns helfen, die Maske des Lebens zu bekommen!" Er richtete seinen Werfer aus und schoss. Augenblicklich blieb die riesige Spinne mit ihrem Reiter wie erstarrt stehen. "Es klappt!", rief Matoro, während er sich dem Monster, an dem die Kanohi Ignika festgewachsen war, näherte, "sie sind beide gefangen! Ich werde versuchen, ihm die Maske abzunehmen." Er versuchte es, und es klappte sofort. "Seltsam", stellte Matoro fest, "... fast so, als wollte sie zu mir." Dann lächelte er, und die Toa triumphierten. "Nun kann uns nichts mehr daran hindern, das leben des großen Geistes Mata Nui zu retten!" Kapitel 8: Tod eines ... Helden? (Ta-Metru) Nidhiki grinste. "Gib auf", befahl er, "es ist das einzige, was du tun kannst." Lhikans Augen verengten sich. Dann begann er zu sprechen. "Nicht, wenn ich schnell genug bin." Und so sprang er. Beim Absprung ließ er seine Waffen fallen und flog auf Nidhiki zu, der im selben Moment Tuyet fallen ließ. Doch er war nicht schnell genug gewesen; Lhikan stieß ihn ebenfalls vom Turm und hielt im letzten Moment die Toa des Wassers fest. Dann sahen beide nach unten, wo Nidhiki fiel... Die Stockwerke rasten vorbei, doch für Nidhiki war es so, als würde er in Zeitlupe fallen, und er fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde nicht so sterben, wie er jetzt war. Mit einem kräftigen Schuss traf der Toa des Schattens den Klakkomator, der auf dem Wasser schwamm, und löste so seine Funktion aus ... ein Schock durchfuhr den Körper des Toa des - des Toa der Luft. Er wusste, im Jenseits würde er das sein, was er vor dem Eroberungskrieg der Makuta gewesen war... Langsam bewegte sich Nidhiki auf die Wasseroberfläche zu, und berührte sie als erstes mit seinem rechten Arm, der aufgrund der Fallgeschwindigkeit des Toa sofort zerquetscht wurde ... aber Nidhiki schrie nicht. Auch nicht, als seinem restlichen Körper dasselbe geschah. Nun fiel er weiter, unter das Wasser ... und war wieder ganz. War das das Jenseits? Nein, stellte er fest. Er befand sich noch immer in der Protodermis und sank. Konnte er sich vielleicht nach oben bewegen? Er versuchte zu schwimmen, und zu seiner verwunderung konnte er schon bald auftauchen. Mit seinen Luftkräften flog er den Tuyet-Ta herauf, um Lhikan und Tuyet die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen. Als er oben ankam, sah er die beiden Toa an der Kante sitzen und sich darüber austauschen, was passiert war. Sie schienen so in ihr Gespräch vertieft sein, dass sie ihn nicht sahen. "Lhikan? Tuyet? Ich lebe doch noch!", sagte Nidhiki ihnen, während er sich neben sie setzte. "Hast du gesehen, wie er sich zurückverwandelt hat, im letzten Moment, bevor er aufgetaucht ist? Er hatte wieder zu uns gehören können ... aber wahrscheinlich hat er seine neuen Luftkräfte nicht rechtzeitig nutzen können..." "Lhikan?" Nidhiki war entsetzt. "Tuyet? Könnt ihr mich nicht hören?" "Mir ist fast, als würde er uns verzweifelt zurufen.", seufzte Tuyet. "Komm jetzt, wir müssen weiterkämpfen." Lhikan richtete sich auf; und sie folgte ihm bald den Turm herunter, wo sie wahrscheinlich eine Möglichkeit finden würden, an Land zu kommen und in den Kampf einzusteigen. Nidhiki blieb mit offenem Mund stehen. Er war ein Geist. Kapitel 9: Kampf und Tod (Kolosseum) Miserix sah T(e)ridax mit scharf an. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich ... seine Kraft kehrte in ihn zurück. All die Toa, die auf den Straßen kämpften, schrumpften und wurden wieder zu Matoranern ... bis auf diejenigen, die schon vorher Toa gewesen waren. Mit all seiner Kraft richtete sich Miserix zu seiner vollen Größe auf und stürzte sich auf seinen Gegner. Tuyet, Lhikan, Takanuva, Kailani, Bima sowie indirekt auch Nidhikis Geist hatten sich gerade getroffen und Lhikan hatte alle miteinander bekannt gemacht. Als sie dann alle gemeinsam wieder in den Kampf hatten ziehen wollen, waren die Toa des Feuers, des Wassers und des Steines um sie herum wieder Matoraner - und ihre Kraft flog zum Kolosseum. Das war das Zeichen, das Miserix es nun mit Teridax aufnehmen würde. Überall in der Stadt hörten die Kämpfe auf, alle sahen wie gebannt auf die Bildschirme - die die Turaga der Stadt und auch Teridax früher genutzt hatten, um die Matoraner zum Kolosseum zu rufen oder ihnen Mitteilungen zu machen. Doch nun war darauf der Kampf der beiden Makuta zu sehen, und die wenigen Wesen der Schatten in der Stadt schienen nun endlich zu merken, dass sie nicht mehr gewinnen konnten, und zogen sich in den scheinbar sicheren Untergrund zurück. Doch dort wurden sie bereits erwartet - von Antroz, Mutran und den anderen Verschwörern, die das alles geplant hatten. Doch Takanuva und Nathanael, die beide von den Verschwörern wussten, waren sich nicht sicher, ob Miserix nicht mit einem Trick besiegt werden würde. Also machten sie sich so schnell es ging auf zum Kolosseum. Miserix krachte in die Wand. Ja, es war kein einfacher kampf, aber er wusste, dass er gewinnen konnte - gewinnen würde - und das er an Teridax Rache nehmen musste. So trieb ihn seine Wut dazu, sich leicht wieder aufzurappeln, eine Schattenhand zu erzeugen und T(e)ridax durch die Luft ... in eine Wand zu schleudern, wobei ein Teil von dessen Rüstung zerbrach, die Antidermis aber nicht austrat. Nun stand T(e)ridax auf und lachte. "Du bist ein Dummkopf, Miserix." Im nächsten Moment brach die Decke der Kammer ein, und zermalmte Miserix' Körper darunter. Stille. Dann lachte T(e)ridax wieder und absorbierte einen Stein nach dem anderen, sodass die Reste seines Feindes darunter hervorkamen - und wie sich herausstellte, lebte Miserix noch, er war nur so zusammengequetscht, dass seine Antidermis nicht entkommen konnte. "Makuta!", rief da Takanuvas Stimme, "es gibt noch mehr von uns!" T(e)ridax drehte sich um und sah einen Toa des Lichts und einen Halbmakuta vor sich stehen. "Nun denn", grinste er, "Wenn dies die finale Schlacht ist, dann soll es eine werden, an die sich noch in Jahren alle erinnern können!" Damit stieß er Miserix' Reste vom Kolosseum hinunter. Er konnte sich nicht mehr retten und verkochte in der heißen Protodermis Ta-Metrus. Kapitel 10: Mask of Life (Voya Nui/Mahri Nui/Karda Nui) Matoro sah entgeistert der Maske des Lebens hinterher, die sich von Voya Nui hinab in richtung Mahri Nui gestürzt hatte ... dabei wurde sie doch gebraucht! Seufzend stieg er in einen Aufzug hinunter. Unten würde der Kampf aber weitergehen. Kyrehx wog die Maske in ihren Händen hin und her. Es schien ein mächtiges Objekt zu sein, das Licht, das es ausstrahle schien wie aus einer anderen Welt. Da plötzlich stand ein Po-Matoraner vor ihr, den sie als Defilak kannte. Kyrehx lächelte. "ich habe diese Maske gefunden", sagte sie fröhlich, "sie-" Defilaks Augen weiteten sich. "Schnell weg da, Kyrehx, bevor-" Doch es war zu spät, im nächsten Moment verblasste das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Ga-Matoranerin mit der Maske, und ein Toa das Schattens mit weiß-grau-schwarzer Rüstung stand hinter ihrem zusammensackenden Körper. Nun war Matoro an der Reihe, zu lächeln. "Nun, so schwer war das nicht, was?" Defilak rannte schreiend davon. Nun fiel Matoro durch den Wasserfall ... und er wusste, dass er vieles in seinem Leben falsch gemacht hatte ... diese Maske heilte ihn ... er war wieder ein Toa des Eises. Zieh die Maske auf. "Was? Wer sagt das? War das wirklich eine Stimme? Niemand weiß wirklich, was die Maske kann, oder wie mächtig sie ist; aber wenn ich sie tragen soll, um das Universum zu retten... ist mir egal was passiert." Und so setzte er die Maske auf. "Das Wissen! Jetzt verstehe ich! Die Geschichte der Maske ... wie man sie benutzt ... was aus dem Träger wird. Jamand sehr Weses sagte einmal zu mir, dass das Universum ein Rätsel ist. Heute bin ich die Antwort." In den letzten Augenblicken hatte Matoro keine Angst. Er wusste, er hatte es geschafft, die Wesen der Welt waren sicher und konnten weiter leben. Matoro sah sich nicht als Held. Er hatte schließlich den Schatten gedient ... aber immer seine Pflicht erfüllt. Jetzt wurde sie zu seinem Schicksal. Kapitel 11: The End and the Beginning (Kolosseum) Takanuva, T(e)ridax, Nathanael, Lhikan, Tuyet ... sie alle spürten, wie eine Mächtige Energiewelle durch das Universum zog und Mata Nui heilte... er würde noch genug Lebanskraft für weitere 1000 Jahre haben, falls die Kämpfe nicht aufhören sollten und Metru Nui nicht wieder aufgebaut würde. Sollte es aber passieren - was sehr möglich war - würde er für immer weiterleben. Er war geheilt. Nun wandte sich Takanuva T(e)ridax zu. "Zurück zu uns ..." Und ehe der Makuta reagieren konnte, hatte Takanuva einen hochkonzentrierten Lichtstrahl - also einen Laserstrahl - abgeschickt und damit die Rüstung seines Feindes in Brand gesetzt. Er begann zu schreien, und seine Schattenhand packte Taknuva und warf ihn kurzerhand über den Rand des Kolosseums. Takanuva fiel und fiel ... die Lichter in der Stadt leuchteten und erloschen ... er sah die ganze Schlacht von oben. In Ta-Metru gab es mit einem Mal eine Explosion. Meine Aufgabe ist nun beendet, dachte er und drehte sich ein letztes Mal, um zu sehen, was sich oben abspielte. T(e)ridax brannte immer noch ... man konnte seine Schreie über ganz Metru Nui hören. Dann schlug der Toa des Lichts auf; tot. Zwischen den Schreien des Makuta kamen aber in den nächsten Sekunden immer wieder einige Wörter vor: "Nimm ... das ... 'e' ... nimm ... das ... 'e' ... nimm ... das 'e' ... das 'e' ... vom Namen ... das ... 'e' ..." Und somit verschied auch er. Takanuva schwebte hoch zum Kolosseum. Im Gegensatz zu Nidhiki, der ein wenig gebraucht hatte, wusste er sofort, dass er tot war. Nun schwebte er vor einem anderen Geist, der die Form einer ihm unbekannten Kanohi hatte, aber Takanuva wusste, wer es war ... Tridax. "Tridax, wo ist dein Meister?", fragte er. Die Maske sah zu ihm auf. "Er hat diesen Teil seines Plans erfolgreich ausgeführt ... ich hätte wissen müssen, dass mein Tod da mit eingeschlossen war." Takanuva und Tridax schwebten gemeinsam weiter. "Bitte, Tridax, erzähl mir den Plan ... den ganzen." Epilog Metru Nui wurde in den nächsten Wochen neuaufgebaut, und auch Toa und Toakräfte wurden neu organisiert. Lhikan und Tuyet, die ihre Bestimmungen erfüllt hatten, gaben ihre Toakräfte an zwei neue Toa-Teams, die sie logischerweise die Toa Tuyet (die Toa waren Jaller, Hahli, Kopeke, Nuparu, Hewkii und Kongu) und die Toa Lhikan(Vakama, Vhisola, Nuju, Whenua, Onewa und Matau) nannten. Dann wurde ein Senat unter der Leitung von den beiden Turaga eingerichtet, und alles schien friedlich ... doch Teridax' Plan war weder vollendet noch verhindert... Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Nathanael1711